


Delayed Gratification

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: The Doctor really is the last person to give lectures on delayed gratification, isn't she? And yet!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Kudos: 34





	Delayed Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkbruary day 15! Edging!

“You humans are a wonder,” the Doctor said. 

Yaz, spread out on the bed like some kind of sacrificial offering, blinked up at the Doctor. “What?”

“Humans,” the Doctor repeated. “You’re amazing.” She was grinning her _ain’t it grand_ expression, the same one that had adorned her face when she was looking at an alien species she’d never seen before, or some natural wonder. 

It was just Yaz on the bed, though. Yaz, naked, her whole body covered in sweat, her limbs shaking and her chest heaving. Her nipples were hard and tender from the Doctor’s mouth, her stomach fluttering from the gentle little touches of the Doctor’s fingers as they danced across her belly. 

“What’d we do that’s so amazing?” Yaz was trying to get her head to work, as arousal throbbed through her whole body, making her skin tingle and her toes curl. 

“Oh, many things,” the Doctor said, and she pinched Yaz’s nipple, scratched down Yaz’s ribs. 

Yaz’s cunt was pulsing in time with her heartbeat, and the Doctor hadn’t actually touched it yet, which was the crime of all crimes. 

_I’m a police officer_ , Yaz thought muzzily. _I could arrest her for it._

That was ridiculous - if nothing else, how would she explain it to her boss? _Yes, officer, I arrested this alien outside of our jurisdiction because she wouldn’t give me an orgasm and I needed to come right that very moment._

“What’s so funny?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. She gave Yaz’s nipple another pinch, and Yaz groaned, twisting the duvet in her fists. 

“I just… am thinking... “ Yaz licked her lips. “I can’t arrest you,” she said.

The Doctor frowned. “Well, I mean, you could, in theory,” she said, her expression thoughtful. “It’d probably be handy, if you ever needed to sneak me into your station for some reason. Maybe there’ll be some kind of mind control, you’ll have to wear your uniform and be all stern.” She gave Yaz’s nipple a squeak, and Yaz squeaked. “And then we can do a whole thing where you call me a criminal. Or the accused, I haven’t been the accused in a while.” 

“Doctor,” Yaz groaned, and now her hands were in her hair, “can y’get _on_ with it?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” The Doctor was almost completely dressed. At least she’d taken her coat off, which somehow made her look more naked than if she _was_ naked, which also didn’t make sense, but few things were making sense right then. 

“I’m going to _die_ ,” Yaz said, aware she was being over dramatic and not remotely caring. 

“You can’t die of sexual frustration,” the Doctor said, with some authority. 

“And you’d know, would you?” Yaz sighed, as the Doctor shifted on the bed, settling between her legs. She spread her thighs eagerly, and she caught the Doctor’s eyes moving up and down the line of her body.

“I’m more than two thousand years old,” the Doctor told Yaz, her tone serious. “Of course I know that. “ She wrapped a hand around Yaz’s foot, her finger’s sliding between Yaz’s toes. 

“See, I don’t live as long as you do,” Yaz said, and she mostly meant it as a joke, although the Doctor’s face went momentarily dark. “I can’t just hold off and hold off.”

“I’ve found,” the Doctor said, and she scooted closer, palms soft along the inside of Yaz’s thighs, “that holding off can make getting there even _better_.” Her palm came out to cup Yaz’s vulva, the heel of her hand against Yaz’s clit. “Delayed gratification!” 

Yaz groaned, planting her feet and grinding her hips forward. “You are the last person I’d ever expect to give me a l-l-lecture on… on delayed… gratification.” The Doctor’s wrist twisted, and Yaz shuddered. Her toes curled in the duvet, and her thighs spread wider. 

“I can be patient,” the Doctor insisted. “When I need to be!” More grinding, and the tips of her fingers dipped into Yaz’s cunt. Yaz’s interior muscles tried to pull it in deeper. She was so empty, so desperate, she just wanted to _come_. 

“I’ve yet to see it,” Yaz said, and then she _squealed_ , as the Doctor’s fingers were shoved into her in one rough motion, hard enough that her tits jiggled and she was pushed forward on the bed. 

“Is that what you were wanting?” The Doctor’s tone was pleasant, as her fingers pumped in and out of Yaz’s cunt, and now her other hand was in lay - when had that happened? Her thumb was on Yaz’s clit, and her fingers were curling, pressing on Yaz’s g-spot. 

“Yes,” Yaz gasped. “Yes, that exactly, that’s… fuck, Doctor!” She was almost there, the Doctor had been teasing and _teasing_ , and...

The Doctor pulled a way. Removed her hands, removed her finger, and they were on Yaz’s calves, sticky and wet. “Patience is a virtue,” the Doctor said, in a tone that Yaz would have called “beatific” if she was the type to believe in saints. As it was, she just wanted to _throttle_ the Doctor. She prodded the Doctor with one foot, and the Doctor kissed it. 

“Since when do you care about virtues?” Yaz prodded her with the other foot, and the Doctor took that one in hand as well, and kissed it. 

“Every culture has them,” said the Doctor. “Not just human ones, even.” She kissed the ball of Yaz’s foot, then the arch.

Yaz squirmed, and she let her foot be set down onto the bed. “Why are you giving me a comparative mythology lecture _now_?” 

The Doctor’s fingertips were trailing up and down Yaz’s thighs. She moved her hands to Yaz’s inner thighs, and used her thumbs to hold Yaz’s labia open.

Yaz covered her face with both hands, her cheeks hot under her hands, her hair sweaty and prickly against her neck. The Doctor could see… all of her. The delicate, dirty parts of her, and she must have been _pulsing_ , because her heart was beating in her clit, in her empty, throbbing cunt.

“It’s always a good time to learn something new,” the Doctor said earnestly, and her thumb was on Yaz’s clit again, moving back and forth, like she was using a video game controller. Not that the Doctor ever played video games, as far as Yaz knew. 

“Do you play video games?” Yaz asked, and she humped into the Doctor’s hand. Her cunt was slick, dripping down her arse crack, puddling under her backside, soaking into the sheet underneath her. 

“Is this really the time to ask that?” The Doctor’s fingers were inside of her now, they were _perfect_ , and Yaz clenched around them, riding them desperately. Oh _fuck_. 

“You were… giving me a… oh, _fuck_ , Doctor!” She was almost there, she was so close, she could feel it peeking over the horizon like the beginning of a sunrise. 

And the Doctor removed her fingers again.

“Ryan’s been teaching me that one football game,” the Doctor said. “Starts with an F. What is that one?” She squeezed Yaz’s hips, and Yaz groaned.

“Doctor,” Yaz whined, and it was a long, drawn out whine.

“Yaz,” the Doctor said back. “Isn’t it _interesting_ how different cultures value different things?” 

Yaz groaned. “Doctor,” she mumbled. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

“Doing what?” The Doctor was all innocence. “I thought you liked it when I talked to you. Don’t you like to hear about all the ways that different peoples care about different things?” 

“Don’t think this is the time,” Yaz mumbled. She was still pulling on her own hair, twisting it around her fingers. It was biting into the skin there, hard enough to leave marks. 

The Doctor was shifting, moving down to get on her belly between Yaz’s thighs. Her breath was cool and ticklish against Yaz’s pubic hair, and Yaz whimpered, tried to push herself forward and grind. 

The Doctor’s hands were on her hips now, keeping her in place, and Yaz whined, deep in the back of her throat. “You like it when I talk to you,” she said, her tone almost _scolding_. The little puffs of air against Yaz’s clit was a horrible, dreadful tease, and Yaz was going to _die_ , right there and then. 

“I’d rather you do other things with your mouth,” Yaz mumbled, and the Doctor snickered - more hot air against Yaz’s delicate parts, and then her _tongue_ , drawing a long, wet line along Yaz’s slit. She opened her mouth wide, and she took all of Yaz’s vulva into her mouth and _sucked_. It was a rough, hot pressure, and Yaz’s heels dug into the mattress, her hips jerking forward. 

The Doctor’s tongue was moving up and down her slit, then wriggling inside of her, passing over her clit. She wrapped her lips around Yaz’s clit and _sucked_ , her tongue tapping a desperate little message in Morse code. It was almost overwhelming, as sensitive as Yaz was, but she was also almost there, so close it hurt, she was - 

“What would you rather I be doing with my mouth?” The Doctor asked pleasantly, and she rested her chin on Yaz’s stomach, which was less than pleasant. She had a remarkably _pointy_ chin. 

Yaz made an irritated noise, and she tugged on the Doctor’s hair. “What you were just doing,” she said. “With your mouth. Why’d you stop. It… why’d you _stop_?”

“Oh, I was curious,” the Doctor said, and she pressed a soft little kiss to the soft skin right under Yaz’s navel. “I’ve always been very curious, did you know that?”

Yaz groaned, and she tugged on the Doctor’s hair, trying to pull the other woman’s mouth back to her cunt. The Doctor resolutely stayed in place. She was smirking. 

Such an _arse_.

“Doctor,” Yaz said, and her voice cracked. “Please.” 

“Well,” the Doctor said in a sing-song voice, “you _are_ asking nicely, aren’t you?” She kissed Yaz’s mound, rubbing her nose against the thin hair there. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Yaz’s propped herself up on her elbows. “Nice as anything.” She’d let go of the Doctor’s hair, and was running her fingers through her own damp hair. 

“There’s more to life than nice, though,” the Doctor pointed out.

“Doctor,” Yaz groaned. She took some petty satisfaction in seeing that the Doctor’s shirt was wet around the collar, with spit and Yaz’s own arousal. 

“But it _is_ important,” the Doctor allowed, and then she was… diving back in.

_Oh_ , was she diving back in. She grabbed Yaz’s hips, and she was licking, biting, doing things with her tongue that Yaz didn’t know how to describe - or perhaps didn’t want to, because all of her _existence_ was centered on the hot, sucking pressure of the Doctor’s mouth on her cunt. 

Yaz’s arse was off the bed, and her knees were over the Doctor’s shoulders, her thighs squeezing the Doctor tight. She humped into the Doctor’s face, and she pulled her own hair and wailed to the ceiling as the orgasm that had been building and building _finally_ broke over her, like a thunderstorm on a hot summer day.

The pleasure raced up and down her spine, her cunt clenching like a fist around nothing. She was shaking so hard that her teeth were clicking, and her heels dug into the Doctor’s sides, the Doctor’s back. She went utterly limp, and the Doctor’s wet kisses along her inner thighs just made her groan.

“I’m gonna get you back for that,” Yaz mumbled, when the Doctor crawled up to kiss her with a wet, salty mouth.

“For giving you the best orgasm of your life?” The Doctor looked vaguely offended.

“Someone’s got a high opinion of themselves,” Yaz mumbled, tangling her legs in the Doctor’s. The fabric of the Doctor’s trousers was ticklish against Yaz’s calves, and the Doctor’s breath stank of Yaz’s own musk. 

“I’d like to see you do better,” the Doctor said, indignant, but she was smiling even as she said it.

“Well,” said Yaz, and she held a finger up. “Give me a sec, and I will!”

“Aw, Yaz,” the Doctor. “Now you’re getting _me_ all excited!”

“What happened to delayed gratification?” Yaz did her best to raise an eyebrow archly.

The Doctor wrinkled her nose, clearly annoyed to have her own words turned back at her, and Yaz cackle, and drew the Doctor down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!
> 
> I think this may be the most blatantly _porny_ fic in this series. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
